narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scorpion Tail
Don't just delete a page Flamethrower and Water Stream Shooters are an aspect of Scorpion yet they have their own page. The diffrence is the puppets Scorpion & Hiruko both had a 'Scorpion Tail' weapon, instead of just the puppet Scorpion having one. If you are really going to just delete them than delete Flamethrower and Water Stream Shooters also, don't be biased. But it was part of Hiruko and not an attack. --MaskedManMadara (talk) 23:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Jutsu are technically part of the ninja performing them since they are generated from their chakra. — SimAnt 01:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't compare the art of jutsus to simple tools, Hiruko is Sasori's puppet and just that, all part of his "body" is only one a merely tool used by its master. --MaskedManMadara (talk) 01:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I see no problem with breaking up specific aspects, like scorpion tail, into a single page if it applies to more than one user. — SimAnt 01:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::well them, let's create a page for each tool now!! --MaskedManMadara (talk) 01:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict x3) Hang in there. Funny, I really don't get this page. First of all, even if Sasori's name means scorpion, I don't recall a single time the tail was referred as a scorpion tail. Then there's the fact you're calling two different things the same thing. This isn't kunai or shuriken, which despite difference in looks, still function pretty much the same. The two puppets used the tail very differently, and Scorpion's wasn't even a tail. Hiruko's was only ever called a tail if I'm not mistaken. Flamethrower and stream shooter pages only exist as pages because they were converted into tool pages, they were created as jutsu articles. We have never made articles on specific hidden weapons of puppets, only about jutsu used through them. We don't have an article on the torpedo arm as a tool, but we do have an article on the jutsu Sasori uses it with, because we got a name for it from a video game. We don't have articles on the special tools Chiyo uses with her Chikamatsu puppets, but they're mentioned in the jutsu article. The chakra shield she has installed is also considered a technique instead of tool. We should probably delete those two articles as well, one of them has a similar video game jutsu article that might fit what he did in the manga and anime, and both are short enough to be incorporated into articles on the puppets they appear on. Omnibender - Talk - 01:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, this page is totally unnecessary, just mention his tail and its ability on Hiruko's page is just that I'm saying. --MaskedManMadara (talk) 02:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :It was already mentioned, so is this page going to be deleted? -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash'']]-(Talk)- 03:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) This page also confused me a lot. First of all Hiruko isn't even a scorpion '~' I'm for deleting it before articles for the 100 hands Sasori used against Sakura is created.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I totally support with both White Flash and Cerez365, delete it because this page is worthless the wiki don't need this. --MaskedManMadara (talk) 14:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC)